Little Red Riding Hood
by triple baka
Summary: Gaia commission from LunarWolf117. Ally and Michelle go to a club for Halloween, only to return home for some fun. My first (almost) lemon and first Yuri story. M for saftey.


Music was blaring almost incoherently while women –barely covered by their costumes- danced with men so tight together on the darkened dance floor. They were so close hardly anyone noticed the orange and black decorations littering the walls, but Ally and Michelle noticed.

Ally dressed as the big bad wolf was wearing a furry bra and cut-off shorts lined with grey fur, adjusted the furry ears on her head uncomfortably before smiling at Michelle. Michelle smiled back at her girlfriend, and straightened out her own skirt. The girls sat together in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Ally stood up abruptly.

"Michelle, it's my birthday! I wanna get wasted!" She proclaimed loudly, making Michelle laugh at her for this abrupt behavior.

"Okay Sweety. That's why we came here, Al! Go get something strong," she said as she waved her girlfriend to the bar, "After all this party isn't what I thought it was going to be!" Michelle said. Ally nodded excitedly and quickly made her way to the small bar located just around the corner. After watching Ally go, Michelle got even more comfortable in her chair when some people notice from the other end of the dance floor. Slowly, they began to approach her.

When they got close to Michelle, a girl clad in bunny ears said, "Hey girl! What'cha doing sittin' alone?" The girl made Michelle uncomfortable, but not nearly as bad as when the boy wearing tight pants and what resembled cat ears on his head that invaded her space.

Giving a little chuckle the boy started talking, "Oh don't worry about it bunny! We will keep her company. So Miss. Little Red Riding Hood, you scared of a big old kitty? Or is it only the big bad wolf? Hmm…. Scared of a cat? Oh it's okay," he said as he played with Michelle's hair, "I'm sure you're terrified of…" the boy didn't get to finish his sentence because a cold liquid poured down his face. His scream of shock was loud, "What the Hell?" He jumped up and was wiping his face when his partner started yelling incoherently.

"Shut up boy!" Ally yelled, and he did. "Now you listen and you listen well. Get out and leave me and her alone!" Ally's voice sounded venomous. The boy and girl started nodding vigorously, and then ran in search of towels to wipe off. Ally handed Michelle the remaining drink and sat down with a sigh. "Michelle…When will people learn you are MINE! Not theirs but mine alone! Those jerks didn't hurt you did they?" Ally was extremely concerned. Michelle shook her head, and took the drink and swallowed it as quickly as she could. Noticing that Michelle was shaken but to stubborn to admit it, Ally held out her hand to her girlfriend. Michelle had hesitantly taken Ally's hand and together they went to the dance floor.

"Well, my dearest Wolfie- it's your birthday today, so are you gonna eat me if I don't listen? I should just stay quiet and listen, shouldn't I?" Michelle said. Ally looked at Michelle, clearly shocked by the clear meaning, but her look of shown was soon replaced by a mysterious smile, she took Michelle's hand and together they walked home to their apartment.

Michelle couldn't keep her hands to herself as they walked together. Every now and then, Michelle would rub her hand along Ally's side, earning a soft mewl from the big bad wolf. Michelle purposely dropped her purse about half way home, allowing Ally a very nice view under her skirt.

"Uh… Michelle? Your skirt… Please stand up?" Ally asked hesitating with every word, unable to hide her arousal. Michelle giggled, standing up.

"Awh, is someone getting worked up? We should hurry home then, shouldn't we?"

Ally didn't give Michelle a moment more, and grabbed her hand as she ran as quickly as she could toward their apartment.

When they arrived at their apartment Michelle opened the door and Ally walked in. After Michelle shut and locked the door she turned around and seen her little red riding hood standing quiet shyly just a couple of feet away. Feeling that urge one gets when they see the one they love standing so close, Michelle stood awkwardly with a soft, embarrassed smile on her face. So Michelle, taking the hint from Ally's face, grabbed Ally's wrist and pulled her into the bedroom with a mischievous smirk.

Slamming the bedroom door behind them, Michelle started undressing her beloved. Gently as to not interrupt her lover's actions, Ally whispered, "My dearest Little Red Riding Hood, would you ever love a wolf like me? Because you should know, my dear, that I love you," which only made it so much more embarrassing for Michelle.

"I…I love you too," Michelle then leaped forward and had their lips meet. In that instant the electric current that shot through both of their lips sent a renewed feeling of ecstasy through their bodies. Michelle finishes taking off Ally's dress and tosses it to the floor along with other scattered items of clothing. Taking a step back to see that Ally, her most beloved, was standing there in nothing more than a matching set of red silk bra and underwear excited her to no end. When Michelle started undressing she felt the softest touch just barely touch her arm, so Michelle looks at Ally quizzically. "Lea…Leave them on…" Ally whispered.

"What?" Michelle was confused at this request.

"Leave on the ears…they…they are umm…sexy," Ally said with a face such a deep red it pushed Michelle over the edge. Forgetting all about undressing, she pushed Ally unto the bed with a deep passionate kiss. It was the most invigorating feeling for both of them: being touched and fondled by their beloved.

Ally and Michelle were so entwined with each other that night they spent the whole night in each other's arms, gently caressing the other, until the bright, early morning light shone through the window, illuminating Ally and Michelle. That night, they became one both in body in soul, the perfect birthday present for Ally. At least, in her opinion.


End file.
